A New Demon!
by Zorin is ZoroxRobin
Summary: Kaze is a old friend? Who is this mysterious new character to come into the One Piece world? Love entwined in a sick tale of a demon cutter, devils child, a love sick cook, a demon? Only own plot and characters of my own creation. One Piece is Oda's and the cover image belongs to someone else. Rating might change.
1. Old Memories

_**Old Memories**_

_**Don't own anything That Includes pic and One Piece **_**"talking" 'thinking' **_dreams._

* * *

><p><em>21 years ago...<em>

_She had just arrived at a new island. She could smell the oak trees being engulfed in new flames. She knew all to well of fires. How they destroyed everything she cared for and how Saul froze to death by that marine with devil fruit abilities. The fresh memories still burnt fresh into her mind. _

_Nico Robin was nine years at the time. She has arrived at too many islands wanting her head. She never felt safe anywhere with the seventy-nine-million beli bounty following her, ensuring her darkness._

_In due time the fire died down. She searched island making sure of any human survival. Once her search was completed, zero percent survival rate. She observed that most of the villager didn't die because of the fire. Instead it looked more like deep sword slashes to the chest mostly. The island seemed very civilized except how gruesome the deaths were. _

_Robin knew that she needed rest, for her luck food and clothes were an abundance, and that no bounty hunter inhabited the land. She decided to spend three days on the new land. Making sure not to grow accustomed to the island. The risk being that the marines finding the island and her with fair ease, then she not having the best escape route._

_The young archaeologist abruptly stopped when she spotted a girl resting next a tree. Robin was sure that she checked every inch of the land and not completely burnt houses. The girl looked just about the same age as Robin and seemed alive. She had fiery crimson hair that rivaled the island flames from not long ago. Her limbs were long but, you could tell that they had fierce feminine strength behind them. Her long wisps spiky hair seemed that it over her left eye intentionally. Maybe to cover a scar or for a rebellious look. She had a long sword strapped to her back, it was probably to long for the girl to carry at the waist. _

_The girl abruptly opened her eyes, seeming like somehow she sensed Robins presence. "Who are you" the girl said in a scratchy voice the cause might be crying for long periods of time. Robin could see the sorrow and exhaustion clouding the girls violet hues, the strong color not clashing with her scarlet hair. "Nico Robin" she responded politely. "Oh so your the girl who everyone been up in arms about". "You don't look like a devil to me" the girl said while changing positions. Once Robin heard this she swiftly backed away and got into her attack position. This new action caused the girl to let out a croaky laugh. "I'm not after your bounty or anything like that" she croaked out in a scratchy voice. Robin sensed that she had no under handed attempt, and soon her hands went to her sides. "By the way my name is Kaze" she said her voice much more clear than before."Lets go" the crimson haired girl said  
><em>

_The latter walked in silence only the foul stench of ash and blood surrounded them. Robin never let down her guard, unsure to trust this mysterious girl on this burnt island 'Where is she taking me?'. "It's getting dark, there is a clearing up ahead" Kaze said not bothering to look back. A clearing up ahead, no that could not be correct. Robin didn't see or notice one. "That can't be right, I scouted the entire island" Robin thought aloud. _

_"You were not able to see it, this part of the land is protected by a barrier. Kaze stated a matter- a-factually. "What type of barrier" the raven haired girl asked, with her curiosity peaked. Kaze stopped dead in her tracks. The massacring of her village flashing before her wide eyes "A-a demonic one" the crimson haired girl responded hesitantly. "W-what", was all Robin could muster in her state of shock. _

**Present time (POST TIME SKIP)**

Robin's eyes opened abruptly a cold sweat dripping down her forehead, her azure hues unfocused on the light blue and orange light peering through the window. A new day on the Thousand Sunny has arrived. 'Why was I having that dream' Robin questioned herself . She was glad that she got a well needed nights rest. This has not occurred for her in a while. Her usual nightmares of Ohara's buster call flashing before her eyes while trying to slumber, she was glad but why that particular memory?

The raven haired archaeologist quickly took a shower and got dressed, the strange dream had left her quite shaken. Once she was done with her morning preparations, she left the womens cabin with an unread novel in hand. She could tell that she woke early, one Sanji wasn't cooking the breakfast for the crew. The second is that she could still see the vibrant red and orange splotches darting the baby blue sky with a calming breeze. A truly breath taking sight to behold. Soon she found a comfortable place on the lawn deck with a blanket and hot cup of coffee.

As Robin was reading her book, her thoughts were wandering off with each sentence.'The Aztecs... Why did I have that dream. A demonic barrier? Yes that is what she said. Her name... Kaze, yes Kaze. Who are you Kaze? The raven haired woman let herself be completely enveloped in thought. 'She had scarlet hair in a fashion that covered her left eye , violet eyes that held such bottled up sorrow and fatigue that made even Robin want to hug her, and a long sword strapped to her back. The way she was positioned on the trunk of the tree reminded her of a certain swordsman. The way he always slept anywhere with no fear of the would always appear to be in a deep sleep but, just as alert as if he was awake. The way he would wake up with a drowsy eyes and a little yawn. Robin always found this cute. She had a little crush on the swordsman for sometime. Mostly after what happened at Skypiea. "Robin-swan" Sanji cooed not bothering to be quiet. Quickly coming back from her thoughts Robin answered with a polite smile. "I brought you a hot new fresh cup of coffee. Coffee, no she still had her... Robin trailed off as she noticed her coffee was now almost cold. "Thank you cook-san" the raven haired said while flashing one more of her smile. That action practically melted the cook, and he mumbling something the archaeologist couldn't decipher.

Once the cook picked himself off the floor and started to make the strawhat's first meal. Slowly the rest of the crew members emerged out of their cabins with Zoro being the last. After everyone said their respective greeting, breakfast commenced. Ussop and Chopper were the first one to finish their meals,courtesy of the captain stealing most of their food.

"Ussop look" the shocked reindeer shrieked. The sound of Chopper's scream was loud enough for the rest to come out onto the deck. The strawhats peered over the thousand sunny and the sight astounded them. A scarlet haired woman, who appeared dead, in a simple row boat. "Guys pull her in now" Chopper ordered in doctor mode. Sanji and Franky quickly pulled in the mysterious woman onto the suns. Once they had the in the sick bay, Chopper made everyone leave to properly examine the woman. Her hair was covering her left eye. He brushed away the spiky hair to get a better look at her face. This was the worst injury he has seen. Her left eye looked like someone had no remorse when in fights. It would have looked like Zoro's, but the only difference was the scorn behind them.

'Who was this woman and what exactly happened to her' were the only questions racing in the young doctors mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YUP! I'm going to be that person that leaves you here.<strong>_

R&R for much more goodness

Click on my profile to check out my other story Zorin pairing.

A-GOODBYE~ Zorin is ZoroxRobin


	2. My Name is Kaze

_** My Name is Kaze**_

_** DON'T OWN ONE PIECE or pic. JUST PLOT AND KAZE...FOR NOW**_

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**'dreams'**_

Once Chopper kicked out everyone out of the sick bay, the rest of the crew went to their regular activities. They all knew the little reindeer was good at what he does.

One certain Strawhat couldn't shake off the strong feeling of nostalgia clouding her mind on the thousand sunny's lawn deck. Nico Robin was sitting on lawn deck in deep thought. Luffy, Ussop, and Brook were holding a conversation as usual when the doctor was taking care of a patient they would talk or play with each other. On normal circumstances the crew wouldn't listen to their blabbering, but they had to. Captain's orders, was all that needed to be said to get the Strawhats undivided attention.

As the crew made a circle to listen to their captain's topic of conversation. "What do you want strawhat" the blue haired cyborg said deciding to speak first. "I wanted to talk about the _mystery woman _that's in the sick bay" Luffy answered with a grin. "YOU CAN'T CALL EVERYTHING NEW A MYSTERY" Ussop yelled while slapping the captain over the head. "Yohohoho do you think that she will let me see her panties" the perverted skeleton chimed in. "This is what I missed map making for" the agitated navigator said while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Robin what do think" the captain asked his crew member, ignoring all other comments. The raven haired woman jilted a little in her spot, snapping back into the world of the living. She was too deep in thought that she didn't even know the topic at hand. Her mind raced for excuses for not sharing her thoughts. "Captain-san i'm quite tired today, can I be excused to take a nap" Robin was glad for her quick thinking. She didn't want to bother anyone with her troubles. "Sure, but if you miss dinner i'm eating your food." "Thank you Captain-san" the archaeologist said while making her way to the womens cabin.

Once Robin arrived at the womens cabin she lay on her bed. She didn't realize how tired she really was until she was drifting in and out of darkness. It was getting too much for her so she surrendered to sleep.

**Dream part 2 **

_"You were not able to see it, this part of the land is protected by a barrier. Kaze stated a matter- a-factually. "What type of barrier" the raven haired girl asked, with her curiosity peaked. Kaze stopped dead in her tracks. The massacring of her village flashing before her wide eyes "A-a demonic one" the crimson haired girl responded hesitantly. "W-what", was all Robin could muster in her state of shock._

_The young archaeologist's cobalt hues stared at the person or demon in front of her. Not knowing whether she was going to die like the villagers. "I'm glad that you didn't start hysterically crying and running for your dear life" the what appeared to be a demon said. "S-so does that mean you are a demon" the raven haired girl asked. Robin knew the answer but, she just didn't want to believe it for herself. She wanted to hear Kaze say it right out of her mouth just to make sure it wasn't one of her terrible nightmares. "Yes" was the simple yet most mind blowing answer the scarlet haired demoness gave._

_Kaze turned her heel and started to walk in the direction of the clearing again. "It truly is getting late, we should go and don't worry i'm not going to eat you" the violet hued smiled slightly at her teasing. Robin took hesitant steps forward until she was walking at a slow pace behind the demon keeping the gap between the bigger._

_Once the latter got the clearing there were dense forest surrounding them and various colored plant life. The inside of the barrier looked nothing like the village on the other side. "My home burnt down so we are going to have to make due." "Why did you bring me here? Don't you know who I am" these questions were swimming around in the young girls clouded, confused, and fatigued mind. "You know what and who I am, but yet you still didn't run away. So what reason do I have to kill you. You are not a real demon I am, but if this new upcoming discomforts you, feel free to leave. I will not kill while your back is turned that is not honorable. I will not beg you to stay or leave" Kaze let those words drift within the young girl before sitting next to tree and waiting._

_Waiting ,what was she waiting for or who? Robin studied her features and realized that it looked like she was thinking instead of sleeping. Nico Robin was standing silently in the middle of the clearing starring at the abrupt action the young demoness made. "Are you going to turn your heel and leave or stay? I want the answer before I catch my dinner" Kaze stated in doing so breaking the silence. Was she able to leave and forget about this island. No. The curiosity will build too much even for her. It was her duty to know all the aspects of the world. "I will rest over there" Robin stated simply. Kaze opened her eye to see Robin pointing at the tree farthest away form the middle of the clearing. "Very well you have made the decision to stay. So I choose to stay at the spot I am at" the scarlet haired girl pointed to spot were she was already at, to empathize the location._

_A full moon hung overhead illuminating the two figures under it. It was a few hours until the two talked to each other. Kaze finished with her thoughts and walked over to Robin's post. The raven haired girls hues opened abruptly noticing that the moon's light was not on her. Fear of death still gripped her when she was close to the demoness. "Fish, bear, or pig" was all the crimson haired girl asked. "Fish" Robin answered quickly, not wanting to exchange many words with the demon._

_"There is a stream up to about the north of this place. Many fish should be there" Kaze pointed to the direction of where the fish would be. "I'm heading east to where the pigs are" the young demoness said while heading towards where her dinner would be. In a few short moments Kaze was out of sight. Robin noticed that the the young girl left her sword resting beside the tree that she was positioned at. _

_The sword's sheath was a dark purple with blue outlines. A person could tell that the sword had been used because the hilt looked worn, but still well kept and cleaned. On right the side of the sheath the deep engraving of: Dai inu kyō__ , a lord that's interesting ._

_When Robin was done inspecting the sword, she made her way to the stream. Kaze was correct fish were an abundance in this stream. Robin used her hana hana powers to catch a bass that decided to jump out of the water. _

_As __the young archaeologist was making her way back to the clearing she could see the smoke rising over the tall trees. The transparent grey mixing in the pure white of the moon, as she got in sight range Robin could see that Kaze was already roasting a average sized bore above the fire. The dinner was quite except the sounds of small bites being taken from their food. "Do you like history" the young demoness asked breaking the silence. "Yes I do" Robin answered coolly. "How about this, if we ever meet again I'll tell you my history" Kaze offered looking directly at the girl in front of her. "Okay" Robin gave a simple answer. She didn't feel at ease with Kaze._

_The reason unknown to her. It wasn't the fact that she was a demon, the government already demonized her throughout the world. So issue was not anew to her. Whenever she would hold a conversation with Kaze she wasn't sure whether it was fear or fatigue, but something lingered inside of her._

_Was it comfort? The feeling of being welcomed was so rare to her. No one really liked her presence not in Ohara, not any of the people that she came across in her travels, but Kaze didn't even try to contemplate if there would be betrayal. She just let her walk beside her as an equal..._

**Next Day**

Robin woke up with the same cold sweat from the last morning . She could tell it was late into the midday. She could hear laughter coming from outside of deck. Nami wasn't on her bed, probably in the map room, sunbathing, or with Luffy. Robin knew they were going out for quite some time. She just wished that she could have the same relationship with the swordsman. He still treated her as if she was an enemy, did she not prove her loyalty in Water Seven and Ennies Lobby?

Robin decided to push the thoughts about the swordsman and the dream she just had. The raven haired archaeologist went on the deck with a book and coffee in hand. She went to her favorite lawn chair and tried to focus her thoughts on a new topic. She switched in and out of thought while reading, until Sanji came. "Robin-chan your up. Would you like me to make you some food, you missed breakfast." the blonde cook cooed. "No, no cook-san. I'm not hungry right now, but I would like another cup of coffee" the archaeologist said realizing that she finished her coffee. "Anything for my Robin-chan" Sanji said while taking a deep bow.

"Uh Robin i'm done treating the patient. I don't want to leave her alone so, could you watch her for me for a while" the blue nosed reindeer asked. "Of course doctor-san" the raven haired woman replied with a smile. "Don't think calling me doctor make me happy or anything" Chopper said while doing his 'not happy dance'.

Once Robin walked into the sick bay a deep scarlet caught her eye immediately. She walked over to the woman's sleeping form and noticed that she looked about the same age as her. She had a eye bandage covering her left eye. When Robin was done gazing at the patient.

The archaeologist took a seat to get comfortable while watching the woman. After a few minuets the patient started to stir in her sleep. She opened her eye to see a room with bright light all around her. Once her violet hues focused she saw Robin starring at her.

"Who are you and where am I " the woman asked with a wide eye. "I am Nico Robin and your aboard the Strawhat's ship Thousand Sunny. "N-Nico Robin I see, well my name is Kaze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leaving you here again.<strong>_

_**R&R for much more goodness **_

_**Check out my profile for another Zorin pairing**_

_**You get to find out Kaze's history very soon**_

_**The crew meets Kaze**_

_**You get to learn Somebody's feelings~~Zorin is ZoroxRobin**_

_**Translation: **_**_Dai inu kyō~ Great dog lord. That's what Google told me. _**


	3. The Strawhats Have a New Crew Member?

** A New Crew Member? **

** Don't own One Piece 'Thinking' "Speaking"**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Who are you and where am I " the woman asked with a wide eye. "I am Nico Robin and your aboard the Strawhat's ship, Thousand Sunny. "N-Nico Robin I see, well my name is Kaze._

**Current Chapter**

Robin stared at Kaze in shock. 'No no, this can't be real. She can't be who I think she is. They were only dreams. She was just a fantasy, in my dreams.' The raven haired woman thought, while immobile in her seat. "Um are you okay Robin, your sweating" crimson haired woman asked. " I-I'm alright, I need to go" Robin said, as she quickly went for the door to leave. "Wait, can you at least tell me where my sword is" the woman asked, with worry in her eye. Robin stood their with her hand on the door handle, about to leave. "Robin, the shit cook said it's time for lunch" Zoro said while stepping into the room. He came face to face to a shocked Robin. The swordsman could feel her warm coffee laced breath on his lips. Zoro's cheeks were tinted pink at the closeness with the raven haired beauty. He turned his head, so she couldn't see his blush. "Um the ero cook said it's time for lunch, and you too" the green haired man said, while pointing at Kaze.

The trio arrived at the kitchen Robin made sure to keep her distance from Kaze. 'This is absurd. It is just a coincidence that she has the same name as the demon from my dream. There are no such things as demons' the archaeologist tried to create logical reasoning.

"So what is your name, beautiful goddess" Sanji asked swooned with hearts taking shape of his eyes. "My name is Kaze" the woman replied with ease. "What were you doing on that boat" asked the gluttonous captain. Who was stealing everyone's food, while their attention was on Kaze. "Some pirate tried to flirt with me at a bar. I got into a fight with him and his crew. Long story short somebody shot me through the stomach. I had to get out of their quickly. Then I passed out on the boat I was on, due to blood loss," the scarlet haired woman explained. "I need to check your wounds after lunch" the little doctor said. "Oh, Kaze how did you get that scar on your left eye" the young doctor questioned. The woman sat there staring at her empty plate, courtesy of Luffy. After a few good seconds, she could almost feel the crew's eyes on her waiting on a response. "I would prefer not to talk about that." she excused the subject politely.

For the rest of the lunch the Strawhats asked trivial questions to their guest. Robin's mind had been to cluttered to proceed with the lunch. The crew didn't notice the decrease in numbers, but a certain navigator did.

Zoro soon left the table, his excuse being that he wanted to train. As the green haired swordsman made his way to the crows nest he saw the archaeologist staring lifelessly at the ocean. The light baby blue, sutured with the sun's rays was enough to enchant him too. The raven haired woman didn't help the situation either. Her ebony locks swaying with the salty air. Her exotic flowery scent reaching him all the way in crows nest. Zoro saw Robin turn to him, with a slight frown on her delicate features. He hated the way his heart would sink if she ever caught him ogling at her. Did she not want him looking at her?

Robin turned to see Zoro looking at her. She liked the way the swordsman would sneak quick glances at her, when he thought she wasn't paying attention. The frown wasn't meant for him. Her mind had just been too cluttered that day. With thoughts of him and Kaze. The woman had an uncanny resemblance of the demon from her dreams. Were they dreams? She felt her heart constrict, but made her decisions not out of fear. This was too confusing for the older woman.

The Strawhats soon left the kitchen or the gym, and settled themselves on the lawn deck." Um Nami-san where's my sword" Kaze quietly asked the navigator. "Oh, I put it over there, when we pulled you off the boat" the orange haired woman pointed across the deck. "How did I not see that" Kaze mumbled to herself. "So, Kaze when you get better where are you going to go" the cyborg asked. She stared off for a moment before answering. "No where actually" the scarlet haired woman replied with a sigh. "How about you join our crew" the raven haired captain asked. "...Sure" she answered. "WE HAVE A NEW CREW MEMBER" the joyous captain announced. "SANJI FOOD, BROOK MUSIC,USSOP FIREWORKS, EVERYONE ELSE PARTY" Luffy ordered.

Soon the mid-day party made its way into the night. Brook' fingers got tired. Ussop soon got tired after setting off the fireworks and he started to sing. Nami passed out after ten jugs of beer from a contest with Zoro, who won. Luffy and Chopper also gave up to sleep from having a eating contest. Sanji passed out from blood loss, from Kaze who kept playfully flirting with him. No one knew where Franky ended up, only cola bottles across the floor, the only two that were up was Robin and Kaze.

"You seem familiar" the scarlet haired woman said more to herself than anyone else. Robin slightly flinched in her seat from the other woman's voice.

"..."

'This is ridiculous. She isn't a demon' Robin tried to reason with herself. "Since your not ready to talk to me, I'll talk". "How come when ever I try to engage you in a simple conversation, you start to stammer? You seem smart enough to talk straight" Kaze teased.

"..."

" I'm going to bed if you need me" Kaze said, as she slowly got up. "A-are you a demon. I know it sounds completely crazy but..are you" Robin asked looking Kaze in the eye. The scarlet haired stood frozen in her place. Kaze could feel her throat go dry . She could only utter a few words.

"H-how the hell d-do know?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry merry Christmas, <strong>_**_Hanukkah, etc. _**

**_Late ass gift right?_**

**_Writer's block always gets ya'._**

**_I got many many cool things._**

**_Well enjoy your gift~ Zorin is ZoroxRobin_**


	4. Secrets

** Secrets**

** Don't own One Piece Oda-Sama Does I Just own the Plot **

_"H-how the hell d-do you know?" _Kaze asked as she could feel her palms sweat and throat go dry. Her violet hues trying to focus on an object that wasn't moving, but everything was spinning_. _'Was I that easy to see through? No I made sure to conceal my demon well, but how could she figure out my true nature so quickly and easily. I know she is smart but this is ridiculous. No one should be able to know about me.' Kaze silently thought to herself.

" So you are really a demon." Robin said as she trying to sort out her thoughts on the matter too. ' So my dreams were actually memories of her and that the demon part was real also.' the raven haired woman concluded.

"How did you find out?" Kaze asked getting her barrings back. " It was many years ago,I docked at your island while it was still burning" Robin answered snapping out of thought. "Is there any price to pay, since I know your a demon" the raven haired woman asked. "Wait-what,no that isn't my intention. I don't wish to harm anyone in Luffy's crew." Kaze said with honesty glazing her hues."Yes you may know my secret, but my nature has nothing to do with my actions. Kaze took her sword out of it's sheathe and placed it on the ground. You have my wo-"

**CRASH**

The two women turned their attention to the door that lead to the workshop. The sound distracting them from their conversation.

"Meat..." Luffy mumbled as he started to stir in his sleep. The captain started to slowly get up from his place on the deck and walk back to the mens cabin. With Chopper and Ussop trailing behind. " I have to get up early. GOOD NIGHT MELLORINE ~." the blonde love struck cook cooed as he followed the trail of sleepy boys. "Yohohoho. Goodnight ladies,but before I go to sleep. May I see your panties?" Brook asked expectantly. Before the two women could give their answers, which would be either no or nothing at all, Nami swiftly punched the skeleton in the head. "STOP ASKING THAT" Nami screeched. "Goodnight you guys,make sure you don't stay out here too long it's going to rain" the orange haired woman said, quickly gaining her cool. "Um Robin I think i'm going to go to bed also" Kaze said as she made her way to the sick bay.

Robin decided it was time for one of her rare slumbers, her mind had been too over worked. Before she could turn a heel, she heard the faint snore of a certain green haired man from behind. The raven haired woman chuckled to herself and, sprouted an artificial limb to wake up the sleeping swordsman. She gently shook Zoro, until his only usable eye lazily opened. Zoro was surprised to wake up and not see the archaeologist polite smile, telling him it was time for a meal or the thief wanted him to do something for her. Instead she woke him using her powers. He was familiar with the use of her abilities in battle or just everyday things. He looked around deck and spotted Robin next to the railings in deep thought. He slowly got up and walked towards the archaeologist. "Uh Robin are you alright" the swordsman asked, trying to sound casual. Robin let out a barley audible gasp, before giving an answer. "I said are you alright" Zoro asked with a little more force. "When did you start to worry for my well being, Kenshin-san" she asked with the best forced smile she could. "Cut the crap Robin, i'm being serious" Zoro said firmly. " You've been acting jittery and lost in thought for past two days. We are nakama" he continued. "There is nothing wrong with me" Robin said lying straight through her teeth. Zoro knew Robin could keep an impressive poker face on, but right now her skills were failing her. Her cobalt hues told him something else, there was something she needed to get off of her chest, but probably didn't want to bother anyone with her troubles."Fine whatever, it's your problem anyway" the swordsman figured it wasn't his place to bud in her personal affairs.

Zoro and Robin parted ways and went to their respective sleeping quarters. The Strawhat's navigator was correct. A few moments after archaeologist left to get some good night rest, the rain started it's downpour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter was short, very short. Even for my liking. Also the updating, takes long ... <strong>_

_**So for ALL of the things I did I am very sorry.**_

_**The truth is that I don't...**_ _**I don't feel any love coming when I write this story.**_

**_So if anyone has something to say you know where to do it. _**

_**I'm going to take a break off of writing, just for a while.**_

**_This may be my last gift to you beautiful people _**

_**Again I am sorry T^T ~Zorin is ZoroxRobin**_


End file.
